1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technological field of an operating device provided in a copier, a facsimile machine, a printer, a complex machine having these functions or the like and an image forming apparatus including this operating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as a copier, a facsimile machine, a printer or a complex machine having these functions normally includes a manual feed tray mainly used to feed sheets of sizes with low use frequencies and special sheets such as postcards for an image forming operation of an image forming unit in addition to main sheet cassette(s) provided in an apparatus main body.
There has been conventionally known a technology on a process of the apparatus when the manual feed tray is attached to the apparatus main body. Specifically, switching of a copy mode depending on the presence or absence of a sheet on the manual feed tray and automatic selection of the manual feed tray as a sheet supply source when a sheet is placed on the manual feed tray are known.
There is also known a technology for executing the following control in an image forming apparatus. Specifically, a control circuit discriminates to which of an automatic feed mode and a manual feed mode a sheet feed mode is to be set based on an output signal of a sheet detector. If the sheet detector detects that a sheet is set on the manual feed tray, the manual feed mode is set by the control circuit. Then, a message saying “Manual feed mode is set. Test printing?” is displayed on an LCD device.
On the other hand, some of electric apparatuses of recent years such as image forming apparatuses are known to display function setting screens (reception screens) in a wizard format (user interactive format) on a display unit to improve operability at the time of function execution by a user upon setting sheet size, magnification, density, aggregate print and document image quality applied during a copying operation.